


To Russia, With Love

by Creme13rulee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Comfort, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creme13rulee/pseuds/Creme13rulee
Summary: The Post-Canon fic no one asked for, now with 1000% more fluff, anxiety and soft boys.Viktor made Yuuri promise him five gold medals for marriage, but neither of them realized what that would take.





	To Russia, With Love

 

Yuuri had told Viktor to never take his eyes off of him, and Viktor didn’t. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Yuuri, away from how he glowed. How light he was, his shoulders higher without the weight of competition and his own stubbornness getting in the way of his happiness. Viktor didn’t look away, and he kissed Yuuri every chance he got. Dinner was torture, so was the gala. Especially with Yuuri refusing more than one glass of champagne per hour. There wasn’t any pole dancing, but somehow, this gala made Viktor just as happy. Yuuri  was never further away than Viktor’s fingertips the whole night. He even leaned into him, a warm weight that grounded Viktor through the endless march of sponsors and competitors asking for confirmation on his comeback. Most of the sponsors came to him as a coach--asking where to send contract negotiations for Yuuri. Words that made Viktor’s heart swell with pride, and Yuuri’s cheeks to burn and press into Viktor’s shoulder.

Viktor held  himself back until the hotel door closed behind them.  Viktor did not know how badly he was punishing himself, dressing Yuuri in a charcoal Verasce suit and jewel blue tie that only vaguely reminded him of the travesty of Yuuri’s  one. The suit hugged Yuuri’s body perfectly, but it would look even better on the floor.

“Viktor?” Yuuri's voice was a warm as his hands are, his fingers tucked under Viktor’s vest. The lighting  in the hotel room was terrible--all yellow bouncing off beige walls and tan carpet. But Yuuri still looks beautiful-- blushed pink, lips shining with gloss from Viktor’s own pocket.

Viktor’s throat immediately felt dry. “Yes?”

 

“I thought of something...that I want… more than katsudon.” Yuuri’s voice drifted lower and lower, and his chin slowly dropped until his head bowed low enough that Yuuri’s face was hidden.

 

“Anything for you, Yuuri,” Viktor hummed.  It had been a long two days. Yuuri hadn’t meant to be cruel-- he was just so caught up on what  _ he  _ thought Viktor needed and not what he wanted. But Yuuri’s stubborness had been exhausting nonetheless.

Yuuri’s hand knotted into Viktor’s shirt, pulling it into a white knuckle grip.

 

“I….I want to go to the next level…” Yuuri went on.  Viktor couldn’t help but smile. Yuuri was red to the tips of his ears.

 

“I have every faith in that you’ll get gold next competi--”

 

Viktor’s breath was knocked pleasant out of him as Yuuri crashed his mouth against Viktor’s. Yuuri kissed him hungrily, his touch fluttering up Viktor’s body before pressing against the fly of Viktor’s designer slacks.

 

“Oh.” Viktor could only breath at first when Yuuri eventually drew back, sinking back onto his heels. “You want to have sex?”

 

Viktor couldn’t help but smile goofily, the grin spreading when Yuuri nodded silently, his face hidden behind his hands.  Viktor immediately felt too hot under the collar, his cock twitching for another brush of Yuuri’s hand. Viktor had dreamed of it, sure. But dreams were one thing, and reality was another.

 

“Are you sure?” Viktor tried to pinch himself slyly. After the cold night before, he wasn’t sure this was real.

Yuuri dropped his hands, his gaze fire and Eros as he stared directly into Viktor’s blue eyes.

 

“I---I don’t know anything, but-- I ---I want to… with you..”  Viktor’s heart twisted as Yuuri’s eyes filled with tears that slid easily down his cheeks. “Now.” Yuuri said under his breath, his voice almost a whimper.

 

Stupid. Stupid Viktor, hesitating like this. Yuuri squeaked when Viktor picked him up around the waist, carrying him to the bed. He laid Yuuri on his back on the bleach-white sheets of their pushed-together beds.

 

“If you don’t want to--” Yuuri started, raising his hands when Viktor twisted back, blindly ruffling through his suitcase to find his bottle of lubricant. (Which had sat, unused, since the first night  he had arrived in hasetsu)

 

“Don’t be silly, Yuuri,” Viktor leaned down to press a kiss to Yuuri’s lips, tucking his fingers underneath the waistband of Yuuri’s pants. “There’s nothing I want more than this.”

 

Yuuri didn’t reply, starstruck, his eyes shining and lips parted as Viktor found what he needed and tossed it onto the bedside table.

 

“What---what do I do?” Yuuri stuttered, a soft gasp escaping his lips just from Viktor unzipping his pants.

 

“We….we can kiss… and touch..” Viktor felt himself blush more too. He never had to explain anything-- no one had ever asked him what to do… or what he wanted, really.

 

“I, um… I like it when my hair is played with..” Viktor bit his bottom lip.  He watched as Yuuri went to undress Viktor without being asked to. He came undone  along with each button, which Yuuri placed a kiss on his skin to match. Yuuri was still in his unbuttoned shirt and shorts when he pulled  Viktor free of his last piece of clothing. Yuuri stared, and Viktor didn’t mind. It was different-- different from more. It wasn’t appraisal, an expectation of a false identity as a playboy. It was awe, raw and natural and terribly endearing.

 

“Do you want to stop here?” Viktor smiled, snapping Yuuri out of his reverie. 

 

He swallowed. “No… I… um… I want all of you…it?”

 

“Okay,” Viktor smiled. “Relax, then.”  He kissed down Yuuri’s neck, then his chest, then the inside of his beautiful thigh  before taking Yuuri into his mouth. Yuuri immediately grabbed a fistful of sheets, gasping in pleasure. Viktor knew Yuuri could be shy and stubborn and gorgeous, but  _ sensitive  _ was a new part of Yuuri to learn about. Yuuri’s toes curled and his knees buckled underneath Viktor. He squirmed, his back arching. It made Viktor’s throat spasm, but that only earned a new tantalizing noise from Yuuri. Viktor didn’t mind.. He couldn’t mind when Yuuri’s fingers searched for him, traced his ear and threaded into his hair. He could barely focus as he opened the bottle of lube and poured it onto his free hand.

 

“Yuuri--- I’m… I’m going to prepare you.” Viktor whispered after recovering from the whimper Yuuri let out after Viktor pulled off of his cock.

 

“I’m ready,” Yuuri whined, tucking a lock of hair behind Viktor’s ears.

 

“I,, No, lyubov… You need to be stretched. I don’t want you to get hurt.” Yuuri only hummed a plaintive agreement, sliding his foot up the back of Viktor’s calf. Viktor shifted, lifting Yuuri’s hips and starting slow. He watched Yuuri’s stomach tense, his breath coming short before Yuuri cried out and spilled across his stomach.

“No… Oh no..” Yuuri hid his face again, sinking back onto the mattress.

 

“I’m honored, Yuuri,” Viktor tried to brush Yuuri’s  hands away from his face. “I want to see, zvedza.”

 

“No… keep going…” Yuuri gulped. “Please.”

 

“ _ Please.” _ Yuuri repeated when Viktor hesitated. He finished preparing Yuuri, before slowly pushing into him.

 

“Good? Bad?” Viktor paused. Yuuri was so warm, below him and around him, his cheeks burning red.

 

“Good,” Yuuri nodded feverishly. He was already hard again-- stamina across all parts of his life, it seemed. Viktor paused when he bottomed out again, Yuuri’s eyelashes fluttering. His fingers danced on the back of his neck, pulling him down. Yuuri kissed him hungrily,bucking his hips up the best he could.

 

Yuuri undid Viktor quickly, the waves of pleasure from an orgasm removing any cohesive  thoughts outside of Yuuri. They curled around each other sinking back into the mattress. Yuuri's glasses frames bit into Viktors chest , his soft cheeks warm against his skin. 

 

They laid in silence , catching their breath. Viktor could feel the faint thrum of yuuri's heartbeat through his neck.  He laid there until Yuuri shivered. He only did it once before viktor sat up and wrapped Yuuri up in the sheets like a burrito. He laughed , his cheeks and tip of his nose a soft pink. 

 

“Thank you.” Yuuri whispered quietly , squeezing his eyes shut and placing a clumsy kiss on the corner of Viktors mouth. Viktor tugged his blankets on like a cape before moving back to spoon Yuuri. He earned the cutest strangled noise from him , but he didn’t move. He stayed there until his breathing evened out to the sweet lull of sleep. 

 

If only it had stayed that way. 

 

Viktor woke up not sure what in him shocked his body to wakefulness so suddenly and thoroughly. He was still wrapped in blankets but the bed beside him was empty.  Only a small sliver of light from under the bathroom door gave it away. 

 

Viktor sat and listened. No quiet whisper of water from the sink. No turning of faucets or knobs or whatnot. 

 

But there was a wet sniffle and long wheezing breath. 

 

Yuuri was crying. 

 

Viktor turned the bedside lamp back on, tip toeing to the closet to pull on the hotels terrycloth robe. He crept to the doorway , resting his cheek on the cheap painted wood. 

 

“Yuuri?”  Viktor kept his voice low. The sniffling stopped, but only because he knew Yuuri was holding his breath. “Can I come in?”

 

He gasped for breath with a hiccup. Viktor waited, before the door opened a quiet inch. Yuuri sat on the lid of the toilet, his fingers curled into a messy wad of toilet paper still connected to the roll. His face was splotchy and red, his glasses pushed up off his face and into his hairline.

 

“Yuuri,” Viktor breathed, swinging the door open the rest of the way. “Yuuri, my star, what’s wrong?”

 

“I-i-”

 

Ice filled Viktors stomach. ‘I made a mistake’ was the last thing he could stand to hear from Yuuri’s lips. He’d sooner jump off the roof of the hotel. This weekend had been enough of an emotional rollercoaster without the addition of moving too fast.

 

“I c-c-can’t handle you living in Russia, i-its so far away,” Yuuri hiccuped again, rubbing his red cheeks raw.

 

“Who said I was living in Russia?” Viktor blinked.

 

“Don’t be stupid. Yakov is there… There’s no way the skating federation will let you train in Ha--hasetsu..” Fresh tears rolled down Yuuri’s cheeks. “I let myself have all of you, and I don’t  know if I can give it up.”

 

Viktor sank on his knees, sitting on the cold tile floor. His bad knee would make him regret this later, but it didn’t matter. He couldn’t stand looking down at Yuuri.

 

“Oh, Yuuri. My silly, silly Yuuri.” It caught enough of Yuuri’s attention and confused him enough that he stopped actively crying.  His eyes widened as Viktor took his hand and wrapped it in both of his.

 

“Yuuri, will you move in with me? In St. Petersburg?”

 

“Okay.” Yuuri’s voice was still shaky, but he smiled sweetly, bowing his head and lifting his hands to press a kiss to Viktor’s knuckles.


End file.
